Back on Earth to save the World
by dangochiee
Summary: Alternative story after season 5: One year after Swan Song, Sam returns from the cage. He wakes up at the place where he fell into, but all of his memories, even the one of his life before, are erased. He only knows that's he's here to fulfill the orders of god: To save the world, by defeating Lucifer, since the cage's not gonna hold both, Michael and Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything. His head felt like a white wall, an unwritten book. Neither his name nor his age, not even how he had landed up here were written in it. Gradually he started to panic. Who was he? How did he get here? What was going on? And why did he feel like he just raised from hell? Every bone in his body ached and his sight was blurred, nut in the pale moonshine he could see that he was surrounded by graves. The question mark in his head grew with every second. What the hell did he do there, in the middle of the night, lying in the grass of an old cemetery? He noticed that he didn't even wear shoes or a shirt, only an old pair of blue jeans. Although his pants were more brown from dirt, than blue. He ran his finger's through his shoulder-length matted hair. Maybe he was a homeless. Alcoholic, living on the street. With a head shake he tried to chase away these dark thoughts, but they were very persistent, so he concentrated on other things, like his throat, that was dry like the Sahara desert and the hole in his stomach wasn't very pleasant either, so he stood up and staggered slowly to the old rusty iron gate at the end of the grave rows, where he suspected a road behind. He needed some power to get the gate, that seemed not to be used for aged, open, but he felt free as hell, as he finally stood in the middle of the dusty road leading into the dark. He didn't know how long he has been on the road. It was still dark so it couldn't be more than a few hours. His feet hurt from the rough asphalt and the sharp pebbles cutting his bare sole. Since he left off at the cemetery he hadn't seen one single car he could have stopped, so now his hopes raised high as he saw a light coming fast towards him. A black car came in sight and at once he began to wave and try to get attention. But it seemed without success. But when the car didn't stopped, he didn't think long and stepped on the street, directly in front of it. The act of a despaired, it can't be explained in other words. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Dean returned from work. It has been a hard day and he was pretty shattered. Working as an electrician was hard. All the day climbing up streetlamps or dealing with broken air conditionings. At days like today, he wished his old life back. Hitting the road with his baby, Sam on the passenger seat. He sighed and unlocked the door. It was dark, only from the living room came a pale gloom of light and the noises of the TV. Ben had already gone to bed and Lisa was fallen asleep in front of the TV, waiting for him. He smiled quietly at the sight of his girlfriend, carelessly snuggled up in a blanket, rolled up like a cat, her dark curls dwelled on the cream sofa. Her eye-lids fluttered, like she had a very intense dream.  
Hopefully a good one. Carefully not to wake her up he tucked her in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He sat besides her and watched the news, though he didn't want to go to bed right now. It was always the same. Some politicians discussing about some law, some natural disasters somewhere... When he just wanted to turn the TV off and bring Lisa to bed when something attached his attraction.

"Yesterday night, a young man, about 25 years old, was hit by a police car, when he jumped before it, totally confused." Dean didn't listen to the newsreader anymore. He just looked at the inserted picture. No doubt, this was his brother. "Sammy!" He murmured quietly and stared stunned at the screen. As fast as hell, regardless his sleeping girlfriend, he rushed into the kitchen getting paper and pen and noted the number the newsreader said, where you could call if you knew about the found man. By Dean's hectic rush, Lisa was awaken, looking confused at him. "Hey darling. What's wrong?" Dean breathed heavily. He was pale white, unsure to believe that this was his brother.  
"I...saw Sammy...on TV. In the news... they said he has been hit by a car yesterday... They gave a number..." Lisa's eyes opened wide. "Sammy? Your brother? I thought he.. died last year..." Dean nodded, still in shock. "Me, too." Now Lisa noticed the paper in his hand. "You know the number? Than call. Now. It's about your brother... You shouldn't lose any time and find him." Dean nodded and grabbed the telephone.  
"Hello, Silvers, Lawrence Memorial Hospital. How can I help?" "Hi, my name is Dean Winchester. I'm calling because of the guy, who got here yesterday. The one found on the road." "Yeah... Do you know him?" "Yes, his name is Sam. Sam Winchester. He's my brother." "That's great news. It would be the best if you came by tomorrow, to officially identify him and take care of the rest." "Okay. Thank you, bye!" Dean hang up and looked at Lisa. "Is it okay for you? I need 10 hours to get to Kansas and back. And time to get things done with Sam. I'll be gone for a few days probably." Lisa nodded. "That's fine for me. Ben will go to vacation tomorrow, so you don't have to take care of him when I'm at work. When will you leave?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get some sleep now. Maybe tomorrow morning at... about 6 am." "Then we need to go to sleep now... You have a long day ahead."

* * *

Hey guys :D

Nice that you've read so far!  
I just want to make a short announcement:  
English isn't my mother tonuge, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes with grammar and tenses...  
Please don't judge the story because of that!  
I learn English at school and writing story in English helps me to improve my language skills.  
I'll do my best to write it as good as possible.  
Greetings from Germany, dangochiee :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dazzling light blinded him, when he opened his eyes. A middle-aged man, with glasses, completely dressed in white bent over the bed he lay in. He blinked a few times. He wanted to introduce himself, too, but as hard as he tried, he still couldn't remember his name.  
So he just answered with a simple hello. He shook desperately his head. The doctor sighed. He attached to shake his head, but then suddenly a thought burst into his mind. Now the doc seemed really worried. The doctor smiled softly. He wrinkled his forehead.

After the doc was gone, he had time to collect his thoughts. The only thing he knew was, that he was here to fulfill the orders of god. But he didn't know anything about what kind of orders that were, or why he of all people should do that. Maybe there has been something in his life before, that had god made choose him. Maybe he used to be a priest... Yes... That must have been it. He must have been a priest, chosen by god to safe the world from sin. That was definitely better than the alcoholic homeless version.  
But now it meant to imagine what exactly the task was, god wanted him to do. He had no idea.  
What would god want from a man like him? He didn't even know if he really used to be a priest or some guy, joined a sect. He sighed. It was like the doctor said. It would be the best if someone showed up who knew him. Maybe a pretty girlfriend. Maybe he had kids. Suddenly without a warning a heavy wave of pain hit his head. Pain and a name. He shortly screamed and suddenly the doctor came back, looking very worried. He shook his head. The doctor smiled. He hesitated a long time. He wasn't sure. He could remember the name and he thought, he had see another thing, but now, that he tried to see it again, it slipped away. The doctor watched the clock. He smiled another time, turned around and left.

* * *

The whole night, the thoughts about his brother kept him awake. The man they had showed on TV has definitely been Sam, but Dean wasn't sure if it was good to raise his hope. No doubt Sam died one year ago. He saw by himself how his brother jumped into that cage, pulling Michael with him. He still had bad dreams about that day. But now it seems like he was back. And he didn't have any idea who had pulled him out.  
Could Cas have done this? He sighed. It wasn't of any use now if he lay awake all night, thinking about something he couldn't change right now. He turned around, and lay his arms around his girlfriend, who slept already. He closed his eyes and sank into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been very boring so far. In the morning the doc had stopped by for a second, checking if everything was alright, but the rest of the day he could only lay in his bed and watch TV, but that was also pretty boring.

Finally, at about 5 pm, a nurse came in to check his medical devices and to give him his medicine.

His eyes widened. He wanted to say another thing, but suddenly, the same headache as yesterday came, but this time it was worse and knocked him out for about 3 seconds. He wrinkled his brows. He moaned. , the nurse asked friendly. She shrugged her shoulders. She waved goodbye and left the room.

When she was gone, he finally got to think.

Someone called. Someone who knew him. A little gleam of hoped started to burn inside him.

Now he was excited and curious. The nurse hadn't said much, so he praticially knew nothing about the one coming. It could be everyone. Maybe his wife, or his parents, siblings, friends... Anything was possible. And then they would tell him everything. Everything about the life he had had. Everything about himself. Everything he forgot. And maybe also something about Jess. Whoever she was.

He watched the clock. Still 45 minutes to go, then he would know everything.

* * *

When Dean finally arrived at Lawrence Memorial Hospital, he stayed in the car for a while to prepare himself for the meeting with Sam. He closed his eyes and deeply took the smell of the Impala. It has been the first time he drove his baby, since Sam's 'death'.  
When the 'accident' had happened, Dean swore, not to let anyone sit at the passenger seat than Sam. Not even Lisa or Ben, who had become his new family now. And even without that promise, it hurt too much to see the car, they both had spent so many times with on the road.  
So over the last year the car just stood covered with a tarpaulin in the garage.  
In the morning, when he got in, the smell of the leather seats and Sam had had something that comforted him and raised his hopes to see Sam alive a little bit. He sighed and got out of the car.

Thanks to the nice lady at the reception (unfortunately he hadn't asked for her number), he found Sam's room very fast. He took a big breath, preparing to go inside, when a doctor held him back. "You're Mr. Winchester?" Dean nodded. "Hello! I'm Dr. Martins. I'm responsible for this young man!" He pointed to the door. "Mind if we talk first for a second? I'm sure you want to see your brother as soon as possible, but we have to clear the formalities first." Dean agreed and followed the doctor to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't took very long until the doctor had finished and Dean could go, see his brother. He didn't let enough time to get nervous and just came into the room, after a short knock. The doctor came directly behind him, but when he saw the emaciated, exhausted man on the bed he stopped. It was really him. Sam. His brother. Sammy. He couldn't do anything against the tears running down his face. He moved nearer to the bed and touched the hand of his little brother. "Sammy! It's you..." His voice gave away. Sam wrinkled his brows, as he always did. "I don't know. " Dean stared at him stunned. "What does that mean? You don't know." "I can't remember anything." Dean got even more stunned and turned around to the doctor.  
"He can't remember?" The doctor nodded. "He has an heavy case of amnesia. It's best, if you just be with him and tell him everything he wants to know." Dean sat down, still Sammy's hand in his. "I'll do whatever I can." "Then I'll leave you alone." He gave Dean a light slap on the back. "Good luck."

"So where do you want to start?" "Just tell me everything you want me to know. I'll interrupt you if I want to know more." Dean sighed and started. "Your name is Sam Winchester. You're named after your mothers Dad. I'm Dean Winchester. Your brother. The only family you got." "What happened to the rest?" "Mom died when you've been 4 years old. And Dad died a few years ago... in an accident." Sammy nodded. "How old am I?" "You're 26. You're birthday is on 2nd of May 1983." Dean paused, but Sam told him to go on. "You're afraid of Clowns, you like to eat salad. You don't like camping."  
"What work do I do?" Dean sighed. Should he tell him? But it seemed wrong for him to lie to his brother. "It's kind of a secret. You're a hunter?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "I thought that's just a hobby for many people." "No you're not hunting deer. We're hunting the supernatural. Our slogan is: Saving people, hunting things, the family business." He waited, because he expected some kind of protest from Sam but nothing came. "You're not surprised?" "I know I should be. But I know you're telling the truth. I can... kind of feel it. It's like I feel that you really are my brother. It seems, that you have meant very much to me." Now it was to Dean to raise his eyebrows. "So, where to continue...", he overplayed his surprise. "When you've been.. about 20... you went away from me and Dad and went to college. You had a pretty rough fight. You've studied Jura and you had a pretty nice girlfriend." "Her name was Jess, right?", Sam interrupted him. Deans eyes narrowed.  
"How do you know?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I remember things. First there was the name. Jess. And then there was a smell I remembered. Like... Old leather and.. I think it was pie." Dean smiled. He knew exactly what his brother talked about. The smell of the Impala. That remembered him of something. He looked at his little brother. "By the way, when do they let you go?" "They said you're gonna take you with you. Right?" Dean nodded. "If you want to... We... could carry on. With the things we used to do. And maybe I can help you to regain your memory."

Sam smiled. "But, I want to visit Jess... Why isn't she here?" Dean hesitated, but then decided to tell him the truth. "Jess died, Sam. Four Years ago. I'm sorry." But Sam didn't seem to be very sad. "Actually... The Sam I am right now didn't know her. The old one did, but that's not me anymore..." Dean nodded. Probably it was the best way how to deal with the situation for Sam. He sighed. "Then let's go." Sam stood up from the bed. Except of some bruises on his arms he seemed unharmed. He had been very lucky in that car accident. "Actually I don't have any clothes besides of this..." He pointed at his old jeans and the white shirt that someone from the hospital had given to him. "Don't worry. I brought you something. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

When Sam opened the door of his brother's car he froze. That was the smell he remembered before. It definitively came from the car. Reverent he touched the leather seats. He felt, that this was a very important part of his past. "Come on! Get in. First we go to Bobby's. Bobby is kind of... a father for us!" Dean explained. "Maybe you remember if you see him." Sam nodded. He was fine with every possible way to find his memory.

Hours later they arrived at Bobby's. Sam was pretty astonished as he saw Bobby's car dump. He had expected something... more like a little house in the suburb. No idea why. Dean parked the Impala not far from the house and they got out of the car. His brother went directly to the front door, but Sam stayed behind and looked around. Car wrecks everywhere he looked. The house itself was once painted in a light blue but now the paint dripped off. No flowers in front of the windows, shut curtains. Not very friendly looking at all.

But Sam didn't really care. It was the first step for him to find back to his old life. So he took a deep breath and followed his brother inside.

"Bobby?" Dean called out loud. "It's me. Dean. And I got a surprise for you." Moments later a man lumbered down the stairs. "Dean? Alone your coming is a big surprise. I haven't seen you in months. Where have you been?" At this moment he noticed Sam standing in the doorway. "Sam? Is... is that you?" In bewilderment he touched Sams arm. "You.. you've been dead? How.. how is this possible?"  
Before Sam got to say anything he was caught in Bobby's rough hug. But when he let him go his face turned angry and he looked at Dean. "What did you do? Did you made a deal? How many years do you have left?" Dean smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I didn't do anything. No deal. And no other tricks. I'm... clean..." Now Bobby was really stunned. "But how...?" "I don't know Bobby. I just saw his photo in the news yesterday. He was found at the side of the highway. Near Lawrence. With no memory." "And you got into that hospital, just telling him everything?"  
Dean wrinkled his forehead. "Yes? Anything wrong with that?" "No... Nothing at all... Just the fact that you haven't thought a second about what could have happened if he hadn't believed you." Dean

bowed his head. "I... I just knew he'd believe me. I don't know... But everything worked out fine, okay?" Bobby looked at Sam. "So... you don't remember anything? Nothing?" Sam shook his head.  
"Not even your brother? Or me?" Again he shook his head. Bobby sighed. "We'll have much work to do to tell you everything." But then he looked at the clock. "Oh Jesus. It's almost 2am. We should go to bed."  
He looked from Sam to Dean. "You want to sleep in the same room? Lik always?" Dean nodded. "That's the best way coming close again... If it's okay for you, of course." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine. Is it okay if I go to sleep already? I'm pretty tired. I don't mind if you go to sleep later, Dean." "'Course Sammy... Sam. I'll show you to our room."

The first thing they did when Dean came back down, was opening a bottle of Whisky. "It's so... unbelievable. He's back." Bobby shook his head in bewilderment. "And you said you made no Deal? I understand if you don't wanna talk about in front of him, but you can be honest with me. I won't kill you... probably." Dean looked at Bobby before he answered. "I said the truth. Still owning my soul, no deals nothing. He just... showed up. Maybe Cas..." He couldn't finish speaking, because in just that moment Cas showed up in front of him. "Man... Cas! Don't do that... Remember... Personal Space and that stuff." "Sorry Dean. Hello." "Why are you here? To tell us who got Sammy back from hell?" "Not exactly... I'm here to..." "So do you know who it was?" Dean interuppted the angel. Cas looked guilty at the floor. "Yes I do. It has been an order of god." "An order of god? Seriously?", Bobby shouted. "Why? Why is Sam so important to this folks in heaven?" Cas sighed. "I'm not allowed to tell you much. They don't even like that I'm telling you this. Sam got out of there because God needs him. God needs him to defeat Lucifer. Not to banish him somewhere, but to kill him. The cage won't keep Michael and Lucifer. It's gonna burst and the fight will begin again.

And Lucifer's been in Sam. So Sam knew everything Lucifer knows. And Lucifer knows what is able to kill him. And we need to know what that is. And to find that out Sam needs to regain his memory. But again regaining his memory means death to Sam. Because no human mind is capable of what he has seen in hell." "So, shortly said, Sam needs to regain his memory to save the world but he'll bite the dust with doing that? And what advice do you want to give us?"  
"Save Sam. For now. That's what god says. But always think he could change his mind."

* * *

Sorry, that is has taken so long this time :D  
I'm pretty uncreative in my vacation.  
Hope you like the new chapter, and maybe you can motivate me a bit with leaving a comment!  
And feel free to correct me if I make any mistakes. As already mentioned I'm german and not perfect in English!

Have a nice day!  
Dangochiee


	7. Chapter 7

Later, when Dean went to bed he couldn't sleep. The whole time he had to think about what Cas had said. Why couldn't everything be fine now? Hadn't they had enough problems to get along. Only last year they had saved the world... And... the best thing god had to do was playing with them again. Why always them? In his mind he could hear Castiel's answer: "Because you have already proven that you're able to." Saving the world is one thing, but chosoing between humanity and Sammy was a bit harder. There were two possibilities: One: Sam regains his memory, saves the world and everything's fine. Two: Sam stays like this, the world's going down the tubes everyone dies, Amen. If he thought about the whole thing like this, possibility one seemed better, but he wasn't willing to let his brother die. Even if it saves the world, he swore to protect his little brother. And he wasn't going to break that promise. He wouldn't tell Sam anything about it. For now, it was enough to keep Sam away from his memories and to carry on. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. The only possibility was to hope, god decided to let someone else save the world and let them finally life in peace:

When Dean woke up the next morning, Sam was already up. His bed was made and he wasn't in the room, so he probably had gone downstairs already. Dean didn't want to get up. It was pretty late yesterday and the thing with Cas hadn't contributed much for a good rest. But then his stomach grumbled. "No!", he moaned and buried his nose in the pillow. He yawned and decided to get it on. When sat up his head felt like it exploded. Maybe he and Bobby had drunken a bit too much yesterday, after Cas had disappeared. So he crawled out of his bed, stretched his stiff muscles and went straight to the bathroom for taking a hot shower.

It was still dark outside and his brother was still asleep when Sam woke up. He had had some kind of a nightmare, but luckily he didn't remember what it was about. But even though he was terrified. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again, so, quietly to wake nobody, he stood up, got dressen and went downstairs into the kitchen. He was hungry like hell and Bobby had said he should feel like at home, so he made himself a sandwich. Eating it he looked around in the house. It looked quite normal. How houses of old, alone men look like. But somethings he noticed. At first in the living room, pictures on the chimney. Pictures of him and Dean, obviously recently taken. But when he looked around he also found pictures of two children. Two boys, from baby until teenage. Playing baseball in a park. The younger's first school day. In front of the house with Bobby by their side, the older working on the black car. When he saw the more recent photos he skipped a beat. He recognized Dean. And himself besides him. They looked quite happy. Suddenly a huge wave of pain exploded in his head and everything turned black.

"_Dean? Why do we have to move again. Daddy know that I don't like being the new kid at school."  
Dean sat directly opposite of me on the other bed at the motel room. "Me neither... But you know... Dad's job. There's no other possibility, you know that." "Yeah... I do. But... I still don't understand. What is it what Dad does?" Dean hesitated. "Um... You know Dad doesn't want me to tell you. All I can say is, that he's a real hero. And someday you'll understand." Sam sighed. "So is he at the CIA? Undercover? And we have to hide?" Dean smiled at his brothers fantasies. "It's late. Tomorrow we need to be ready when Dad's back. So.. We have to get up early. Get some rest okay? And stop asking these questions. Dad will tell you when you're old enough." "But I'm already seven. That's not as little as everybody thinks." Dean smiled again. "I know... But now off to bed." He switched the light off. "Night Sammy." "Night Dean."_


End file.
